Dreams Come True
by roundin3rd
Summary: Pacey gives Joey a magical birthday present that will make her dreams come true. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Pacey carefully lit the candle and placed the muffin, along with the rest of the breakfast he had made, on the breakfast tray. Today was Joey's 25th birthday, and he was going to make it a special one.  
  
He walked into their room and pulled the shades up to let the sun in. The brisk October air blew outside and the orange and yellow leaves swirled near the window. Pacey turned to her and began to sing, "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Joey, Happy birthday to you." He kissed her on the cheek. "Wake up sweetheart."  
  
Joey looked up at him with her intense brown eyes and smiled. "What are you doing?" "Come on Jo, sit up." Pacey got off of the bed and set the tray over her legs. He had made her steaming scrambled eggs, sizzling bacon and coffee, just the way she liked it. "Aw, Pacey, this is so nice." He held up the blueberry muffin, carefully as not to put out the candle. "Here, make a wish." She closed her eyes and then blew out the candle. "What'd you wish for?" He asked. "If I told you, it wouldn't come true now would it?" She answered. "Well, if it's what I think it was, then this should do the trick." He handed her a small blue booklet.  
  
Joey looked at him with a confused look as she reached for the leaflet. She opened it slowly and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of what was inside. "Oh my gosh, Pacey." He smiled. Her hand trembled as she held the plane ticket closer to read. "Wait, you haven't gotten to the good part." Pacey reached into the fold on the back cover and pulled out two tickets, to Walt Disney World.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes and she was speechless for a second. "Oh, wow, Pacey." "This is unbelievable." He slid next to her on the bed and draped his arm over her shoulder. She smiled. "Is this for real?" Pacey smiled back. "Yes, it's very real." Joey finally kissed him and gave him a hug. She wiped her eyes. "I, I still can't believe this." "When are we leaving?" She asked. "Uh, well it was kind of last minute, but uh, the plane leaves tomorrow morning." He answered. "So, we should probably get packing." He smiled at her. "Tomorrow?" "Well then I have so much to do to get ready." Joey stopped in the doorway, "how did you afford this?" She questioned. Pacey laughed and walked over to her, "Don't you worry about that, this is my gift to you; and I'm just hoping that, it will be," Pacey paused for words, "wicked awesome," He said with a smile as Joey laughed.  
  
Pacey opened his eyes as he felt the plane dip down and heard the pilot's voice. "We are now beginning our descent." "We should be arriving in about five minutes or so." "I hope you enjoyed your flight this afternoon, and to all you vacationers, have a great time." Pacey looked at Joey who was asleep on his shoulder. The flying fear had subsided within the first few minutes of the flight but she had only fallen asleep moments earlier. Pacey kissed her hair. "Jo, wake up, we're here."  
  
They waited to retrieve their bags and hopped into the rented Toyota Corolla in no time at all.  
  
The sizzling eighty-degree weather felt nice at first, until the mistake of wearing pants caught up to them. They drove down the Orlando highway with the sunroof open and the strong wind catching in their hair.  
  
Joey chuckled to herself as she rested her hand out the window. "What?" Pacey asked. "Uh, nothing," "What, just tell me." He pleaded. "Ok, promise you won't laugh." She said. "Ok, I promise." "Well," Joey paused, "I don't think I've ever seen a palm tree." She turned to him as Pacey let out and small chuckle. "Uh, you promised you wouldn't laugh!" "Ok, I'm sorry." Pacey furrowed his brow. "You really haven't seen a Palm tree?" He asked again. "No." She answered. Pacey smiled, "Well, then you still have so many things to see."  
  
"Look, there it is." Pacey said as the highway opened and big arches with Mickey and the other characters led the way into Disney. "Welcome to Walt Disney World." Pacey said just as they drove under the sign. Joey smiled and opened her window more to let her hand fly free through the air.  
  
They pulled into Caribbean Beach and Joey was amazed again. "This is where we're staying?" She asked. "Oh yeah, only the best for my girl." Pacey smiled.  
  
"Here is your key, Mr. Witter, enjoy your stay at Caribbean Beach." "Thank you very much." Pacey said as he collected the room key and his credit card. "Let's go." "You know I still can't believe how warm it is here." Joey said as they walked back out into the Florida sun. "Yeah, it's nice to get out of those thirty-degree days back home." "I'll say." she responded.  
  
"Ok, look for building 24." Pacey said as they drove around the castaway hotel. "Uh, 24 there it is right there." Joey pointed as Pacey took a sharp turn into the parking lot. "I stayed here when I was little and it is very cool." he said. "You're gonna like it." They stepped out of the car and were brought down to all of the islands in the crystal blue Caribbean. "Here is the room key, 2437, go ahead and take a look around if you want." He said as Joey met him with a smile.  
  
She walked up the open-air staircase and the sparkling view of the lake was visible. The halls wrapped around endlessly. After strolling around and viewing the scenery, Joey found the room and saw Pacey standing there, leaning on the railing. He smiled as Joey approached him. "Pretty cool huh?" he said. She leaned next to him. "Yeah, it's great."  
  
"What do you say we go in?" Pacey said as he opened the door. The room was beautiful. Bright tropical bedspreads highlighted the brilliant Caribbean theme, the bathroom was a little small, but everything else was perfect.  
  
Pacey brought their suitcases in and immediately collapsed onto the bed. "Ah, now I can get used to this." Joey sat down next to him. "This is nice." She turned to him, "What should we do first?"  
  
After lounging and unpacking some, at twilight, they walked down to get food and then Pacey suggested a leisurely walk around the esplanade. The sunset revealed fiery colors of oranges and yellows in the calm Florida sky. They held hands as a warm breeze blew across the lake. "You like it so far?" Pacey asked. "Pace, this place is absolutely amazing." "It everything I thought it would be and more." He smiled Joey leaned her head on his shoulder. After a while, Pacey broke the silence as they walked around a corner. "Hey Jo, look," he pointed, "you can just barely see the castle." It took a minute for Joey to see it. "Oh yeah, it's pretty." "Yeah, tomorrow, when you see it for the first time, up close, it takes your breath away."  
  
The sun set quickly and the warm breeze turned cooler, they walked back to their room around eight-thirty.  
  
They were both tired and got into bed early. First Joey yawned and then Pacey followed. She snuggled up next to him and laid her head on his chest. Pacey smiled and kissed her hair. "Just remember, get a good night's sleep, because tomorrow, the fun begins." He whispered. "I can't wait." Joey said. "Goodnight Jo, I love you." "I love you too, goodnight." 


	2. Chapter 2

Pacey got up early, before Joey, and walked down to the food court to get some coffee and breakfast. Even at eight in the morning the heat of the day was staring to set in. Before Pacey reached to open the door, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned and peered into the bushes, and saw that it was an armadillo. Pacey smiled to himself before his sudden movements scared it away.  
  
He walked inside Port Royale and the cool air and Caribbean steel drum music greeted him. He grabbed little snacks along with the coffee and strode back out in to the humid air.  
  
When he got back, he set the food on the table next to the TV and could hear the shower running. Joey got out shortly while Pacey searched the TV for something to watch.  
  
"Jeez, do they have any channel that isn't Disney?" Joey smiled. "Good morning." She said as she leaned over and kissed him. "Uh, I got you some coffee." Pacey said as he pointed to the table. "Thanks." After desperately flipping the channels, Pacey gave in, "Ok, I'm gonna hop in the shower now."  
  
"Ok, ready?" Pacey asked. "Yup." "Got the tickets?" Joey asked. Pacey checked his pockets and pulled them out." "Yes, let's go."  
  
They caught the bus around nine-thirty and drove through the 47 square mile theme park. It was a beautiful day; the temperatures were expected to be in the eighties, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
  
They waited in a short line to get into the Magic Kingdom. Before entering, Pacey pulled Joey aside. "Okay, we're about to go in." Joey nodded and had a big smile on her face. "Now, I want this to be the happiest moment in your life." He paused. "Well, except maybe for, uh," he paused. "What?" She asked. "Uh, nothing." He said and continued the conversation.  
  
"This place has a guarantee." "It guarantees that every dream and wish will come true inside these golden gates." "So, it is your birthday, and I am going to make it as miraculous as possible, okay, I promise you that." He smiled, and gave her a hug and kiss. "Now, what are we standing around here for?" "Come on." He whispered. She took a deep breath, "Let's." They walked hand in hand neither knowing what would happen next.  
  
They traveled under the overpass and the sun and magic greeted them on the other side. Lines formed in front of various characters for autographs and pictures, and they became kids again.  
  
Pacey put his arm around Joey's shoulder and they walked around, until they reached the curve onto Main Street. "Hey, close your eyes." Pacey said. "What?" "Just close 'em." He whispered. "Here, take my hand." They walked a little further until Pacey stopped at the perfect viewing spot. "Okay, you can open them now."  
  
Joey opened her eyes and her breath caught in her throat. It was a version of the greatest dreamland that seemed to stretch on forever. She had never seen anything more magical. Fancy stores and shops lined all the way down to the castle, which was much bigger and prettier up close and seemed to touch the sun. It was spectacular, like something out of an enchanting storybook.  
  
Pacey was taking in the moment. He loved to see Joey happy. She never looked so beautiful to him than she did that moment. She finally turned to him. "Okay, what do we go on first?" Pacey laughed.  
  
They walked down closer to the castle and stopped to take their first picture in front of the Walt Disney and Mickey statue. "Ok, over the bridge, into Adventure land." Pacey said as the crowds around them started to thicken.  
  
They walked through, around the jungle cruise, next to Aladdin and finally reached where Pacey was headed. Joey smiled, "Pirates of the Caribbean." "Yeah, you've seen the movie, so let's go. "I love this ride, it's awesome." Pacey said.  
  
"Is there a line?" Joey asked as they walked through the dim and pirate adorned passageways. Pacey bent his head as they turned the final corner. "Ha, nope, we can get right on."  
  
They boarded and shortly after they began rocking back and forth into a black night. Something popped out in front of them and Joey jumped. "Don't tell me you're scared."  
  
"You've come too far, you must go back." A spooky skeleton head spoke as they turned a pitch-black corner. "Beware, pirates ahead!" Joey screamed as their boat plunged down an unexpected drop in the darkness.  
  
Joey breathed a sigh of relief while Pacey laughed. They were in the middle of a Pirate combat and water splashed in front of them. Singing echoed in the channel ahead of them and they traveled through the rundown Pirate town and couldn't help but sing along, "Yo, ho, yo, ho, a Pirate's life for me!"  
  
Joey was beaming after they got off. "That was such a cool ride." "Yeah that's one of my favorites." Pacey said. "So, I have to ask, what's next?" "Uh, how about," he paused, "Space Mountain." He said and smiled.  
  
"Is that a roller coaster?" "Yeah, it all in the dark, with stars and rockets all around you." "Uh, I don't know, is it completely in the dark?" She asked. "No, come on Jo, I promise It's not that scary." "You like roller coasters anyway, it'll be fun."  
  
Pacey's word never let Joey down. She loved Space Mountain so much that they went on it twice. Next they flew through the Buzz Lightyear ride and Pacey racked up about 10,000 more points then Joey. After they took a ride on the people mover and opted for a less turbulent view of Space Mountain.  
  
Noontime passed and Pacey treated to a fairytale lunch inside the castle. They both bought Mickey t-shirts and Pacey bought a sorcerer Mickey hat and Joey couldn't help but laugh at him when he put it on.  
  
The early after noon flew by as they went on, the Haunted Mansion, The Jungle Cruise and Big Thunder Mountain.  
  
"That is my new favorite ride." Joey said a she tucked her loose and windswept hair behind her ear. "That was great." "Yeah I always like going on that ride, too bad there was a long line though."  
  
"Hey Pace?" Joey said as she laced her hand through his, "What is your favorite ride?" He smiled at her, "I haven't told you?" He questioned. She smiled back at him, "No." "Hm, would you be willing to go on my favorite ride?" "Sure." "Okay, it's right here, the songs of the south." "The best ride there is."  
  
They stopped at the gate, "Splash Mountain." Pacey said as he grabbed Joey's hand and began to jog through to the beginning of the line.  
  
Joey ended up in front of Pacey and he was tickling her to go faster. She shrieked and ran faster. She was laughing so hard she could barely speak.  
  
They finally got to the line, which was virtually nonexistent and got right on. "Uh, yes we would like a seat in the front." Pacey said, practically pushing Joey into the seat. She was laughing, "Uh, no we'd like a seat in the back." "Oh, man the seats are soaked!" Joey shouted. "Jo, this is like, one of the most popular rides in the country, there is no backing out now."  
  
"Are you sure we're not gonna get wet?" She asked, still laughing. "Oh, yeah, the back gets wet." "We'll be hose-free." The boat started to move forward and the ride started. "Or is it the front that gets wet, I can never remember." Pacey laughed. Joey threw her head back and laughed.  
  
The ride was cool and calm in the beginning as they rode through the briar patch and all of the songs of the south. They traveled outside before the dreaded drop and Joey got her first glimpse at how high the drop actually was.  
  
"Hey Pace, how high is that?" "Five stories." "Do really get wet?" She asked. "No, just a little splash, nothing much." He answered as the boat splashed back inside and they turned a corner and started to rise up a giant, windy hill.  
  
Pacey smiled, "Here it comes!" "Hold on Jo!"  
  
They reached the top and could see the whole park for a split-second. Then the camera flashed and the boat plunged. Joey screamed at the top of her lungs, Pacey just laughed. He laughed even more as a huge tidal wave crashed over the boat and drenched them. They were both laughing as the boat floated under the bridge.  
  
"Ha! I love this ride." Pacey chuckled and turned to Joey with a big smile on his face. "Want to do it again?" Joey wiped the water off her face. "Uh, no are you crazy?" She splashed water on him. "Hey!"  
  
As the end of the day drew near, they went on some other rides and ate hotdogs out by Pecos Bill's. The crowds thinned and Joey and Pacey made their way back to the castle.  
  
Joey yawned. "Tired already?" Pacey asked. She nodded. Want to watch the fireworks." He asked. "The fireworks?" "Yeah, you haven't seen a fireworks show until you've seen the one here." "Okay." She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. "Pace, in case I didn't say thank you enough, thank you." "This so amazing and is beyond what I ever expected for a birthday gift." She paused. "It may even be the best birthday I've ever had." "Oh, really only the best huh?" Pacey said. "Hm, well I'm glad I could make it the best birthday you've ever had." He whispered into her hair.  
  
By the time they reached the castle again, swarms of people had gathered and had taken good seats. There were no more seats left on the curb so they stood in the middle of the street. They watched in silence as bright colors and dazzling lights flashed before them. The fireworks, along with the Disney themed music, made for a spectacular show.  
  
Towards the end, before the finale, Pacey let go of Joey's hand and knelt down. Joey didn't notice right away but then she turned around. She didn't know what he was doing at first, but then the heart-stopping reality occurred to her. Pacey took her left hand. Joey took a deep breath and started to get teary-eyed. She brought her other hand to her mouth. He let go and reached to take something out of his pocket. The entire time he had a huge smile on his face. Pacey opened his hand and revealed a black velvet case. He opened it and took a deep breath, knowing that they both would remember these words for the rest of their lives. "Joey, you changed my life the day I first saw you." "You came with me on an enchanting sailboat ride for three months. "We shared treasured times and you proved to me that my love for you would always last." "So after fifteen years I ask you now, Josephine Potter," he paused and took a shaky breath and smiled, "will you marry me?"  
  
Joey was silent for a minute, but then she gave him her answer. "Yes" she whispered. "Yes, yes, I will." She had tears running down her face. Pacey stood up and took the ring out and carefully slid it on her finger. He flashed the biggest smile he had. She finally jumped into his arms and kissed him for a long time. Pacey pulled away for a minute chuckled, then whispered, "Well, this is the place where dreams come true right?" I love you Joey." With tears streaming down her face, she whispered, "I love you too Pacey."  
  
The finale was spectacular, as the colors reflected off of the castle; bursts of purple and white grazed the starlit sky. After the finale, their eyes met and the feeling of the moment couldn't be matched.  
  
Then they followed the crowds out of the park, leaving the best souvenir where it should be left, in a place where memories are generated and miraculous wishes are granted. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark by the time they got on the bus back to the resort. Pacey had his arm around Joey, who was asleep on his shoulder. He held her left hand and was gently rubbing the ring on her finger. It had taken him months to find the right one for her. She had changed his life at that moment and he knew he would never forget it. He looked out the window and saw the castle again before it disappeared through the trees. He kissed Joey's forehead and leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes.  
  
When they got back to the resort, they decided to go lay on one of the hammocks on the beach outside their building to look at the stars on the crystal clear night. They swayed back and forth with their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"Pace?" Joey said. "Yeah?" He answered. "How long have you been planning this?" she asked with a smile. He chuckled then paused, "ever since we got off True Love." "I would always say, I'm going to marry her one day." "Really?" Joey asked with a smile. "Yeah, always, I just knew." Pacey said.  
  
The breeze gently blew and the water reflected the brilliant night sky. The heat of the air still lingered as other couples passed by them on their evening strolls.  
  
Pacey pointed to the sky. "You see that star up there?" "Yeah." Joey answered. "Well, that star and the star just to the left of it are the heads of the Gemini twins." "Whenever I was alone, I'd look up to the sky and see them." "It always made me feel better because it seemed that we were up there together, and you were always there with me." Pacey kissed her cheek and she snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Hey, we should make a wish." Joey said. "Yeah?" "Yeah, like the song." "Okay." Pacey said. Joey looked up at the stars closed her eyes and made her wish. "Do you think it'll come true?" Pacey asked. "I hope so, because everything is supposed to end happily ever after." Joey said. "And I'm really glad I already got the greatest ending there is."  
  
She leaned over and kissed him, "I love you." Pacey pulled her tighter and replied, "I love you too."  
  
Joey gasped. "What?" Pacey asked. "I just saw a shooting star." "Well, that has to be a sign." Pacey said as they both stood up. Joey wrapped her arm around Pacey's waist and he draped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Pace?" Joey whispered, "I'm glad this was a dream come true." Pacey smiled, "Me too, and I'm glad it was enjoyable for you Miss Potter." Joey smiled. "Hm, pretty soon you're not going to be able to call me that." Joey said. Pacey sighed, "Oh, yeah that's going to take some getting used to." He laughed as they walked, lighted by the shining moonlight, back to their room. 


End file.
